factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox:Signature policy
:This page discusses '''policy' surrounding signatures. For help in creating signatures, please see . Our signature policy governs the use of user signatures on this wiki. How done Users may "sign" their comments by typing four consecutive tildes ~~~~. This action will trigger the display of whatever is in the signature line found at . If you have opted to create something fancier than the default configuration — either by introducing new code directly into the signature line at or by calling a template — then your code must be functional to the following extent: * it must create a clickable link to your user page * it must create a clickable link to your user talk page * Both links must be clearly visible as separate links, in both Wikia and Wikia Mobile skins. Generally, Wikia Mobile disregards and statements, leaving behind only the base link. Therefore, links which rely on color alone to distinguish them are not acceptable. It is better to use clearly different symbols for the user and user talk pages, or to just explicitly verbalise the link, as in this example of the default signature: :::Taccer 07 talk to me When required This wiki forbids users from adding their signature to a page in "normal" article space. But it requires users to sign their posts on talk and forum pages, except in the case of the discontinuity index, where signatures are optional. This exception derives from the fact that the discontinuity index was formed by taking material directly from the main namespace, where signatures are prohibited. Thus, thousands of comments appear in the discontinuity index without signatures, without a realistic hope of them ever being added. For those wishing a more precise wording of the policy: * signatures are required in all odd-numbered namespaces, as well as 110, 112, 500 and 502. * signatures are prohibited in all even-numbered namespaces, except 110, 112, 500 and 502 * signatures are optional in the discontinuity index and on your own user page. You may put your own signature on your own user page, but you may not put it on someone else s user page. (Please note that user pages, in namespace 2, are different from user talk pages, in namespace 3) * signatures are optional 'on blog posts and comments. What to do if you encounter unsigned comments From time to time you will run across unsigned comments on a talk page or a forum page. It's recommended that you don't post replies like "Sign your posts, dude". Instead, forum consensus compels you to make an effort to help identify unsigned comments as they are encountered. This can be done by using the following markup: and By putting in one of these two templates, you'll create a message like this: : which will more subtly indicate that a signature should've been added while positively identifying the poster who failed to sign. What your signature should look like , the only limitation on the ''visual style of your signature is that it must allow for a visually distinct link to your user page and your user talk page. Therefore, this means that if you distinguish between the two '''solely by the use of color, you must redesign your signautre. Moreover, the two links must also not immediately abut one another; there must be at least one non-linked character, like a , between the two links. To put it more concretely, these kinds of signature are not acceptable: *Mmmpieisgoodtalk *'B B' It must be at least: *Mmmpieisgood talk *'B b' This ruling is for the benefit of mobile users, because the Wikia Mobile skin disregards all and statements — and, indeed, most HTML tags, full stop — which otherwise might help to distinguish between the parts of a signature like Mmmpieisgoodtalk. Equally, the colors seen in B B are entirely stripped, leaving behind the unclear B B. Signature